


What Are Friends For?

by Hotspur



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Friendship, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Platonic Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 04:11:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/819825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotspur/pseuds/Hotspur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...If not for annoying when they're trying to sleep?</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Are Friends For?

"Donna?"

"Yes?"

"Good night, Donna."

"Good night, Doctor."

A half- hour later.

"Donna?"

"Yes, Doctor?"

"I'm not really tired. Want to watch the X-Files with me?"

"Nope. I'm tired, you may not need sleep, but I do."

"Okay then. I'll tell you if Mulder and Scully catch the alien."

"They never do. Have fun."

Two hours later.

"Donna?"

"Ugh... What?"

"I'm getting a snack from the kitchen. Do you want anything?"

"A deadlock seal on my bedroom door?"

"Huh?"

"I don't want anything. You go ahead."

"Okay."

Fifteen minutes later.

"Donna?"

"Mph."

"We're out of toilet paper."

"Okay... yay us."

"Just thought I'd tell you."

"Go back to bed, spaceman."

One hour later.

"...Donna?"

"What? Okay, I'm up. What do you want?"

"...I want a hug."

"...Oh."

"I'm lonely. Can we cuddle?"

One minute later...

"Move over. And give me some of the blankets, spaceman!"

"G'night, Donna."

"G'night, Doctor."


End file.
